Missing
by natasha99'and'tswift1fan
Summary: AU: Link, Zelda, Fox, and Ami (Lucario) are all normal teenagers in highschool. That is, untill one of them goes missing. Now, the three left, Ami, Zelda, and Fox, have to find Link. But what happens when two of them never come back? Zelink Fox x Ami
1. Chapter 1

**A/N natasha99: Haha, another great idea, FROM ME!**

**tswift1fan: We have gone over the plot and restarted three times to make this perfect for you guys. We have seriously rewritten this three times.**

**natasha99: AND IT WAS MY IDEA.**

**tswift1fan: Ok, geeze...**

**natasha99: BIG IDEA LADY STRIKES AGAIN!**

**tswift1fan: -_-'**

**OC list: Ami (Lucario), Renee, and Pettra.**

**Note: We are making all Pokémon/animals in this story from SSB humans. We will describe them and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Super Smash Bros. or Legend of Zelda (because there's a lot of LoZ characters in this)**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Chapter 1**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Zelda, Link, and Fox sat in the bleachers, getting ready for a long boring football game. Luckily, Zelda brought her book. Well, lucky for her, anyway. Fox sat up with his slightly tanned skin and scruffy brown-ish-tan-ish hair. He stared at Ami with deep green eyes. He watched Ami longingly. Zelda glanced at Ami, a girl from the Lucario race. She had pale skin and bright red eyes, along with black hair that was dipped dark blue at the bottom. She was part of their 'group'. She wore dark make-up, but she wasn't gothic. She just always thought dark make-up looked better on her. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her cheerleading outfit was a red and grey, and she stood on top of a pyramid of other cheerleaders. To go against her dark look even more, she was 100% against bullying.

Link lounged back into his chair, looking at his phone bored. He never took interest in football. The cheerleaders were just finishing their cheer. _"Here they come to your dismay. Our team will win, all night or day. You'll be ashamed to show your face. Give us an S-M-A-S-H-E-R-S! Goooo Smashers!" _They chanted. The mascot, a stuffed uniform with blue overalls, a red long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, a red cap with an 'M', and brown shoes. Yes, the awesome Smashers' mascot was an Italian plumber named Mario. The cheerleaders broke and were sent off to their seats when the football players were introduced. Ami came in and sat at the end of their group next to Fox.

"How'd I do?" Ami asked.

"Great," Said Fox.

"Nice," Link said. Ami looked at Zelda expectantly, but she was sucked into her _Princess Bride _book. Link nudged her.

"Huh?" She asked looking up, brown hair falling into her violet eyes. "What was the question?"

"How did I do?" Ami repeated.

"Um, great. Nice job." Zelda said, looking back down at her book. She didn't want Ami to see her face. She secretly wasn't paying attention.

**O.o.O.o.O**  
**o.O.o.O.o**

"Fowl!" The announcer's voice echoed through the stadium. The teenagers looked up, looking for the rule breaker. The instant replay showed on the screen. A Smasher had tackled the enemy team player holding the ball to the ground. The Smasher grabbed the player's arm and pressed hard, and the '_SNAP_' could be heard through the stadium. "Ooeh," Zelda said.

"Uh!" Ami fumed, "How dare that Smasher do that to us! He made the rest of us look bad! Boo!" Ami yelled. "I wanna know the Smasher who has disgraced us!"

"That was a bad fowl," Said the announcer's voice, "The rule breaker is Ganondorf Dragmire. This isn't the first time his temper has gotten away from him in a game."

Ami booed loudly at Ganondorf. Link thought she was incredibly brave... or insane. Link knew better than to get on that guy's nerves. He had learned that the hard way... more than once. Fox settled Ami down. "That guy needs to learn a lesson." Ami said, crossing her arms and leaning back.

The rule-breaker sat on the bench next to Wolf Were. Wolf had dyed light purple hair in a slightly spiky do, like Ike's, but longer. They were chatting about something, and occasionally would glance and point at their group (Zelda, Link, Fox, and Ami). Link could only wonder what they were talking about.

"Uh, they need to be much harsher than that. Sitting him on the bench isn't gonna help anything. Don't they know that by now? They should kick him off the team!" Ami ranted, but they were mainly ignoring her. They wer used to her. She freaked out whenever someone broke the rules. Though, they couldn't help but agree with her. Besides, she would be mad if they didn't.

Zelda let out a sigh, returning to her book. Link couldn't shake the bad feeling about the guy, Ganondorf. Ganondorf wasn't known for exactly being nice. Link had actually gotten into two or three fights with him. They were all picked by Ganondorf.

After the football game, the four walked to the cafeteria for some lunch. It was odd to have a football game at this hour, but if they had an excuse for a half-day, they were going to take it. They took their seats at the table, along with other high-schoolers taking seats at different tables. They brought out their lunches, wich were all surprisingly sandwiches. They took bites at their own pace, but then a loud "Hey!" rolled through the cafeteria. All heads flew up and looked at the one who shouted. "Where's my money?" Said a pale guy with raven hair and red eyes. He was another one of the Lucario race. What was his name? KK? Who knows what that stands for?

"Erm, right here!" Said a boy with glasses, shoving dollar bills into the guy's hand. He looked at it.

"Only six dollars and twelve cents? I should beat you for this! You know I have a weekly fee of ten dollars!"

"I-I know! I promise I'll come up with the other three dollars and eighty-eight cents tomorrow! I pr-promise!"

"Well, you shoulda' thought of that earlier." He said grabbing the kid by his shirt.

"Hey," Ami stomped up, "You got a problem? 'Cause I'll give ya a problem!"

"I should back her up." Link said standing and following her.

"Oh no, no problem. I'm just teaching kids how to pay taxes." KK mocked, not letting go of the child.

"Let him go before I break your pathetic jaw." She said through gritted teeth.

"Here Ami, let me handle this," Link said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Corn Cob, let the kid go before I teach _you _how to pay taxes."

"I that a threat? Or is it just you pretending to be tough?"

"What does KK even stand for? Koo Koo? Killer Kandle?"

"What? Candle isn't even spelled with a 'K'!"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Break it up!" Said a teacher stepping in between them. "KK, let the kid go and return to your table. Link, Amelia, return to your seats as well." KK grumbled and dropped the kid, stomping away. Link and Ami span around and returned to their seats.

"I really wish they'd stop calling me by my name. Why can't they call me Ami like everyone else?" Ami mumbled, taking a bite of her sandwich. Link just shrugged and took a bite of his as well. Fox looked at the two as of they were crazy. Zelda, still reading her book, hadn't even seemed to notice the two's absence.

"Didn't you two used to date?" Fox asked, curiously.

"That was a long time ago when I was a 'bad girl'. But now I've seen the error in my ways and figured out the guy is a big jerk." She said, as if the question hurt her. Zelda looked up from her book for the first time. "What are we talking about?" Link smirked. Classic Zelda; not paying attention to the important stuff.

Ami went on and explained the situation to her. "Oh, I should pay attention more often." Zelda said, shutting the book and stuffing it into her purple book bag. Link wondered how she always had a book bag to match her shirt...

"Anyway, guys. There's gonna be a party later on tonight, being Friday. And, since I'm one of the most popular people in school, being head cheerleader, I get to bring three friends."

"I'm in." Fox said. Of course, Fox always did whatever Ami wanted.

"Ha, a party? Might as well throw me into an ocean full of sharks. Around a bunch of popular people dancing and whatever? No way." Zelda said, as if the invitation were a death sentence.

"Ah, c'mon! Please?" Ami begged. Zelda rose a brow. "Link's coming!"

"Who said I wa-"

"You're coming." She said in a stern no-arguing tone.

"I'm not going." Zelda said. "You would be throwing me _way _out of my comfort zone."

"Come on! They've got a book club there." Zelda rose a brow.

"A book club? At a party? I'm not the expert at partying but I'm pretty sure there aren't book clubs."

"Oh please? Come? Pretty please? Peach is throwing it!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just come! Please? There's a first time for everything."

"Don't twist my words against me."

"If you come I wont force you to go shoe shopping with me for a week."

"Uhg, fine. But you guys have to stay with me all night. If you leave me alone in a room with a cute guy, I will personally-"

"Okay, fine! No cute guys for you!"

"Thanks...?"

"Now... It's a formal! You're going dress shopping with me!"

"But-"

"No buts! I said no shoe shopping, not dress shopping."

"Why do you torcher me so?"

**A/N Thanks guys. Not exactly happy with this chapter, but whatever. It'll get better. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N tswift1fan: Hola, burritos!**

**natasha99: You seriously need to stop trying to learn different languages.**

**tswift1fan: Taco?**

**natasha99: Stop trying to speak Spanish. It's not your thing.**

**tswift1fan: Ok... "**_**Votre Majeste, je suis Piper McLean c'est Jason, fils Zeus."**_

**natasha99: Ok, now you're just quoting French from The Lost Hero**

**tswift1fan: **_**"Vous parlez francais? Tres bien!"**_

**natasha99: You're getting annoying...**

**tswift1fan: **_**"Oui, Votre Majeste-"**_

**natasha99: QUIT IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: SSB and Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo and The Lost Hero belongs to Rick Riordan (just in case)**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Chapter 2**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

{ZELDA}

Zelda sat boredly on the fancy cushioned seating at the mall. She was getting sick of Ami trying on every little dress she thought was slightly good looking. Zelda flicked her brown hair out of her eyes as Ami emerged the dressing room in another dress. Zelda was no fashion expert, but the dress was extremely tacky. It was a bright red that came up way too high. It was covered in enough sequins to make someone go blind if they stared for too long. To make it even dumber, it came with a poof scarf. "Um, no. No way." Zelda said.

"Yeah..." Ami said checking herself out in the mirror. "Something about it rubs me wrong."

"The fact that it's red enough to make a blind man see? Or that it's super slutty? Or that it needs to come with a sticker that says 'CAUTION. DO NOT STARE AT DIRECTLY. MAY CAUSE PERMINENT BLINDNESS'."

"Mostly, the scarf is super itchy." Ami said ignoring Zelda's sarcasm. "Well, time for the next pile."

"Umm, no! I'm not sittng through another pile. Wear this." Zelda said pulling out a blue dress at random. Ami rolled her eyes and stepped back into the dressing room with it. Fifteen minutes later, Ami re-emerged with a nicer dress. In fact, it hugged her body so perfectly, it looked like it was made for her. It was a deep shade of blue coming up just above the knees. It was slightly mermaid-tail styled, with a ruffly bottom. The top was a cute halter with a white gem in the middle.

"Definitely," They both said in unison.

"You're turn." Ami said after changing back into her white tank top and blue jeans. Zelda gave her a look, begging for mercy, but it worked to no avail. Zelda frowned as Ami dragged her through rows and rows of dresses. Zelda was about ready to pass out when Ami said, "Zel, try this."

Zelda didn't even pay attention as she shuffled quietly in the changing room. The lady who worked there kept giving them dirty looks, as if two teenage girls trying on dresses was absolutely sinister. Zelda took off her blue tank top and pulled on the purple and white dress. Stupidly, there was no mirror in the changing room, so Zelda walked out of the small room. Zelda was slightly embarrass. She almost never wore dresses. Ever. Ami gasped at the sight of her. "You. Look. Gorgeous!" She squealed. Zelda blushed slightly. Ami led her to the mirror so she could actually see what she looked like.

Zelda had to admit, it was a nice dress. It was a purple sleeveless at the top, with small patterns that reminded her of Hyrule, the land she lived in before she moved to Smash Town, with a little lace-up in the front. From the waist down, It was white and slightly poofy, coming down to her knees. A golden belt separated the white from the purple. In short, it was beautiful. Zelda didn't feel pretty enough to be wearing it. "Hmm," Ami said, glancing her over, "Something's missing."

"A pretty person to match the dress?" Zelda suggested, spinning slightly in the mirror.

"Knock it off and come here." Ami said, half leading half dragging Zelda to the jewelery. Ami soon picked out a golden necklace with a blue Safire in the center. Once It was around her neck, it felt like the missing piece to Zelda. Like it was made for her. Zelda rubbed her fingers along the shiny golden chain. "Now, it's perfect." Ami said, smiling at her best friend.

"How are you going to afford all this?" Zelda asked.

"The power of the credit card." Ami smirked, and Zelda rose a brow. "Now go change so we can pay for it."

"Does that mean I'm going to the party?"

"Duh! Now hurry! We only have a few hours!" Ami said, pushing Zelda into the changing room.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

{LINK}

"The only good color they have is this mint green. And it's not even that great of a color!" Link complained, getting frustrated with the clothing rack.

"Stop being a fashionista and pick one!" Fox complained.

"I'm not a fashionista..." Link muttered under his breath, settling for a grey shirt with green buttons. Of course, the party was a formal, so he had to get a stupid button-up shirt. Or at least that's what Fox said. Originally, Link wasn't going to go to the party. Link was pretty popular at school. He was invited even before Ami wanted them to go. He wasn't much of a party person. Why was it even a formal?

It was being thrown by some ditzy blonde, Peach, because her parents were out of town. It was in favor of her and her on-and-off boyfriend, Mario, getting back together..._again_.

Link didn't bother trying on the shirt. "Get your's yet?" Link asked, walking to the check-out line.

"Yep," Fox said, holding up an orange button-up shirt. A loud 'beep' noise started echoing from his pocket. "One sec," He said, stuffing in his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Link stood patiently as Fox answered. "Hello? Oh hey... Aha... Yep... Alright, see you guys there. Kay, bye." He said. Fox hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Bad news," He said as the boys stepped up in line.

"What's the bad news?" Link said, getting out his wallet so he was ready to pay.

"The girls beat us. They're already ready."

"So? This is a race now?"

"We would have one if you weren't such a fashionista." Fox grumbled.

"I'm not a fashionista!" Link complained as they finally made it to the first in line. The red haired cashier smiled at them.

"Hello, boys. What can I do for you today?" She said with a smile too bright. Link grinned back politely and handed her the two shirts and slacks. She looked at Link as if he was a little puppy as she scanned the clothing. "Here ya go. $123 dollars, please." She said as she folded and bagged the clothes. Link pulled out a hundred dollar bill, twenty, and a five and handed to her. Link could have sworn this kind of clothing was more expensive, but he decided not to mention. The cashier, about his age, handed him the bag and the two extra dollars.

"Thanks," Link said and the guys left, the red head giving him the 'flirty fingers'. Link bit his lip awkwardly. Fox let out a 'hmm' after they left. "What?" Link asked.

"How come all the cute girls like you?"

"Huh? I don't know..." Link said. It was more of a curse than a blessing, really. They trotted down to Link's old truck and hopped in. "Hey, did the girls say they needed a ride?" Link asked, twisting the key repeatedly, trying to get the old thing to start.

"Nah, Ami's got her Farari." Fox said, rejecting the seat belt with a glare.

"Dude, you know those aren't alive, right." Link said, glancing at his friend with concern.

"They think they're so safe. They think they can tell me what to do."

"Dude, they don't _think _at all."

"Yeah they d-"

"Fox, it's an innadimant object. Now, buckle up so I don't get pulled over, or you're walking." Link said. Fox mumbled something about seat belt's evil plan for world domination. After successfully getting the vehicle to start, Link pulled out of the parking spot. Changing the gear, he drove out of the parking lot.

"How much time 'til Peach's party?" Link asked as he sped down the high way.

"'Bout an hour." Link nodded.

"My house or your house?"

"You house is closer to Peach's."

"Kay,"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

{AMI}

"Okay, curls or straight... Or maybe a braid...?" Ami asked, spinning in front of the mirror in her new dress. Zelda tilted her head to the left from behind her.

"Curl it, put a blue head band in. And some sort of silver earings." Zelda said, finishing her side braid. Ami would lie if she said she wasn't jealous of Zelda's beautiful long hair. Ami's was shorter and a dark raven color, while Zelda's was long enough to go down to her hips. In Zelda's side braid, it came about to her belly-button.

"I'll see what I have..." Ami said as she entered her walk-in closet with a vanity in it. Ami, was indeed, rich. But one of those friendly rich people. She would lie if she said she wasn't spoiled. She had her own car, her own credit card, a huge room including a walk-in closet, bathroom, and balcony. She sat down at her vanity and opened a drawer, pulling out her black curling iron. Zelda walked in, going through Ami's shoes. "So..." Ami started. She wasn't shallow or snobby, but she did love her gossip.

"What?" Zelda asked, pulling out a pair of gold sandles and examining them.

"Meet any cute guys at the mall?" Ami teased as Zelda put the sandles down and picked up a pair of black flats. Zelda rose a brow at her friend.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."

"Because Link hangs out with me."

"So?"

"Puh-lease! Everyone knows you have a huge crush on him."

"Do not!" Zelda argued, finding a pair of gold gladiators with interest. Ami just eyed her. "Oh come on, who doesn't?" Zelda finally admitted.

"Me," Ami said, finishing her last lock of curls.

"Yeah, 'cause you have it bad for Fox." Zelda said. "Think these will fit me? You have tiny feet."

"First of all, I accidentally bought those a size too big, so I think they'll work for this one night. For two, I do not have a crush on Fox. Thirdly, My feet aren't small, they're fun sized!" Ami blushed. She was below average hight, so yeah, she had tiny feet. Successfully finding a thin blue head ban and pulling her hair behind her ears, she looked through her jewelery.

Zelda strapped on the gorgeous shoes and joined Ami with the jewelery. Ami glanced at the clock. Half-hour left. Ami pulled out a pair of silver hoop earings and voted to wear them. Zelda blew a raspberry and leaned back against the clothing racks. Scratch that. One of the many clothing racks.

"Zel, wanna do my make-up?" Ami asked after putting them in.

"Only if you want to look like a clown." Zelda said, putting a gold necklace around her neck and examining it. It was a simple chain to match the Safire one she got at the mall earlier. Ami pouted and opened her drawer of make-up. Coating on her white cover up and pale pink blush, she voted against her usual black lipstick and decided on a light lip gloss. Usually a gothic look in make up looked awesome on her, considering she was of the Lucario race, with white pale skin, dark hair, and bright cherry eyes.

After doing a dark smokey-eye on each lid, she coated on the gloss. Zelda stared at herself blankly in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Zellie?"

"I have no idea how to do make-up."

"Yay! I help!" Ami said giddily, pulling out some of her eye shadow pallets. Zelda was Hylian, and she would freak out if she did her make-up as dark as hers. Ami applied a pale pink on Zelda's lids. After the mascara and blush, she finally finished with a light pink gloss. "There. You look beautiful!" Zelda blinked and looked in the mirror. The eye shadow definitely brought out her violet eyes.

"Thanks..." Zelda said.

"Want some lavender perfume?" Ami offered, getting one of the many bottles off of her mirror shelf.

"It is purple..." Zelda said, then shrugged. Ami sprayed her with the perfume twice, then placed it back on the shelf in alphabetical order. Zelda turned down the earings Ami offered, and it was time for the party before they knew it. "Shouldn't we have left, like, fifteen minutes ago?" Zelda asked, pulling her brown leather jacket over herself as they hopped into Ami's black Farari with flames.

"Ever heard of fashionably late?" Ami asked, starting the engine. Zelda rolled her eyes and buckled up when Ami started pulling out of her drive way. She sped down the road. Luckily, Peach lived in the same mansion neighbor hood. Zelda looked at the houses distastefully.

"Some of these people have no taste of reality." She mumbles, resting her chin on her elbow. The sun had set but the LED lights lit up each neatly trimmed yard.

Ami finally found the mansion with a bunch of cars parked in front of it, then parked across the street from it. Zelda and Ami got out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. Zelda waited for Ami to join her as they walked across the street to the rowdy mansion full of teenagers. Link's old rusty truck was parked some where along the front, and he was leaning up against it with Fox, chatting to a few ditzy blondes.

The girls joined them. "Hey," Link said acknowledging them.

"Ami, you look gorgeous!" Fox blurted out, eyes wide. Ami smiled.

"Don't I always?" She teased, making Fox blush.

"Umm, who's these?" Said one of the blonde girls in a light blue dress.

"Cici, this is Ami and Zelda." Link said, gesturing to the girls. Ami thought she saw his eyes linger on Zelda for a moment.

"Ah," Was all she said, jealousy practically dripping off her lips when she saw him look at the brunette next to Ami. The blonde next to Cici looked at Ami distastefully.

"Zel, Ami, this is Cici and Shea." Link introduced the two. The blondes looked at them as if they were moldy eggs that had been left in the sun for three weeks. Can eggs get moldy? Ami decided not to think about that.

"Um, Link, let me talk to you for a second." Ami said, grabbing Link by his wrist and dragging him behind the truck. Ami violently whispered.

"Are you trying to get us murdered?!" She said.

"What?" Link said in utter confusion. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Those stupid blondes obviously hate us. Why are you even talking to them?"

"'Cause I'm a nice guy. I'm not going to tell them to leave. Besides, what's the worst they could do?"

"Can you not tell they've been flirting with you this whole time?"

"I doubt that."

"Don't doubt it. They could be like 'Hey Link, I'm flirting with you 'cause you're the hottest guy in Subspace' and you still wouldn't know they were flirting."

"That is so not true."

"Is too! You're oblivious to your surroundings!"

"Am not!" Link said, turning around to walk away, but ran into the review mirror of his truck. Ami smirked.

"Still not oblivious? Whatever you say. Can we just go inside now?"

"Yeah, let's just go get Zelda and Fox." He said, this time carefully walking around the mirror. Ami did the same.

"Mmkay Zel, Fox. Peach is dying to see us." Ami said. The two teens nodded and left the blondes, much to Ami's relief. She could of sworn Cici gave Link the 'flirty finger wave' as they walked across the lawn. A blonde with curly hair and a pink dress was standing next to a brunette jock, giggling at everything he said. When she saw the four, her face lit up, and not just because she was wearing too much make-up.

"Ami! So glad you and your friends could make it! You're even fashionably late!" Said Peach, trying her best to run in high heels, then giving Ami a hug.

"Uh!" Ami said being squashed by Peach's tight hug. "Thanks, I try." She said.

"And I can't wait to meet your friends. I already know you Link, but what about this beautiful girl here?" She said to Zelda, making her blush.

"This is Zelda and Fox." Ami said, introducing the two. Peach squealed.

"Oh, Zelda, I've heard so much about you! You look absolutely stunning! Did Ami do your make up?" She asked. Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, there was no way I could do it on my own. And you look gorgeous yourself." Zelda replied

"Ah thanks!" Peach said in her bubbly voice. The two had a casual conversation, giving Ami a chance to check how she looked. The earings weren't caught in her hair and her dress was still perfectly set in her body. Peach faced Ami.

"So, you want the grand tour?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

{FOX}

Fox sat casually on a couch with Ami, Link, and Zelda as they had a conversation with a few other teenagers. Fox never really pictured himself at a popular kid's party, but he guessed Ami could just work miracles or something. Ami chatted with a few other girls about the responsibility of being head cheerleader. "Charlotte doesn't even appreciate the responsibility of being so high on the squad. She want's to be captain? I don't think so." Ami had said to Peach and a few other girls.'

Link twittled his thumbs boredly, while Zelda only seemed to be half-listening, half-not-caring about the conversation.

"Hey, Link?" Fox asked the teenage boy next to him. Link looked up at Fox.

"What's up?" He said.

"I need some advice."

"Wanna continue this conversation where girls can't overhear us?" Link teased with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. Probably a good idea." Fox said and the two got off the couch. Zelda gave them a sceptical look, but absorbed back into her bored state.

"I'll be back in a minute." Link said to Zelda. She nodded. The two walked towards the snack table. Link started pouring some punch into a glass. Fox leaned casually against the table.

"So, what's up?" Link said again, taking a sip of his glass.

"Like I said, I need advice." Fox repeated.

"About?"

He sighed. "What do you do when you like a girl? I mean, you're really popular and you've had a girlfriend before. And plus, like, every girl that sees you falls in love." Fox said. Link rose a brow.

"I don't know. The one time I had a girlfriend she asked me out. Why don't you just be yourself?"

"That doesn't work! I've tried telling her she's pretty when she sleeps, I've tried telling her she smells nice."

"You need to work on your compliments. Right now, you're at the 'awkward creepy guy' stage."

"Now you're an expert?"

"I'm no expert. It's common sense."

"So now you're a book author?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. How do I get out of the 'awkward creepy guy' stage."

"Depends. What does Ami like?"

"Who said it was Ami?"

"Everytime we say, 'her', 'she', or 'crush' you glance over in her direction." Link shrugged, and took another sip of his drink.

"Okay, you got me. But still."

"Why don't you lay off the compliments a little and try something different. Like-"

"I know! Next time I repair her car, I can wash it too!" Fox exclaimed. Fox was somewhat of a mechanic, and he tuned up Ami's car often. Of course for free.

"Whoa, pipe it down a bit. I was thinking more of taking her to a movie. I'll even tell you how. Just say that all of us, you, me, Ami, and Zelda, should go to a movie next saturday. But at last second Zelda and me can have something 'come up'," Link finger quoted, "and it'll just be you and Ami. She won't even know it's a date."

"What kind of movie?"

"Something that isn't too obvious. A scary one."

"That way she'll cling to me?"

"Um, sure."

"Can you bring the plan up to Zelda? That way Ami doesn't suspect any or..."

"Yeah, no problem. Now, go ask her to dance."

"What?"

"While you guys are dancing it's the perfect time to bring up the movie."

"But what if 'he' shows up?" Fox said, finger quoting. Whenever Fox tried to make a move on Ami, Wolf would show up and ruin it by flirting really bad to Ami. The sad part, his flirts are WAY better than Fox's.

"Nah, 'he' wasn't invited. Now go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Link said, slightly shoving Fox into Ami's direction. Fox gulped and waked forward.

"...even understand. I mean, why would she? She just transferred and..." Ami was saying to Rosalina and Lynn.

"Hey, uh, Ami?" Fox asked as he approached the girls. The shorter girl turned to him.

"What's up?" She smiled.

"Um, want to... dance?" He asked, flinching and preparing for rejection.

"Sure" She said, setting her drink down onto a table. Fox smiled. So far, so good.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

{LINK}

Link smiled as he watched Ami and Fox on the dance floor. When did they learn the salsa? Link plopped back down onto the couch where Zelda sat boredly. "Hi," He said, leaning onto a cushion.

"Hey," She said in a low tone bored voice.

"Bored?" He asked.

"I officially know why popular girls are shallow."

"Why's that?"

"Because they don't study on Saturday night like a normal person." She leaned her chin on her fist.

"Um, Zelda, no offence, but who studies on a Saturday night?" Link asked, looking at her with concern. She looked at him without moving her head, judging if his question was a joke or serious. She sighed when she realized it was serious.

"Nevermind. I guess I just wasn't cut out for this kind of crowd." She said as Ami spun back into Fox's arms.

"No one's really cut out for anything. They mold themselves into whatever crowd they want." Link said. She smiled at him.

"Nice sentimental touch." She joked. He smirked.

"Phone call for Link!" Bellowed Mario across the room. He sighed.

"I'll be back... Again." He said, pushing himself off the couch. Who could be calling? His mom wondering where he is? His little sister, Aryll, trying to find the remote or something? Yeah, that was probably it. But how did she know where he was? He told her he was going to Fox's house. When she called Fox's house Fox's mom must've answered and told her where they were. Yeah, that makes sense. But why didn't she just call his cellphone? Maybe his battery was dead. He whipped his cell out of his pocket while he was walking. 74% battery. No missed calls.

Weird.

"Here," Mario, a jock, said as he gave Link the phone. Link stuffed his cell back into his pocket and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

To his surprise, a girl's voice came onto the line. "Hey," She said. Link rolled his eyes. No wonder. He never gave his cell phone number to Veran. Now, who ratted him out and said he was at Peach's party?

"What do you want?"

"Can you meet me around the back?"

"No. Just no."

"It's important."

"Yeah, sure." Link said, about to hang up.

"We found your sister sneak out to this party. I've got her right here."

"Aryll? What's she doing here?"

Link sighed and hung up the phone. Great, all he needed was a grounding for both him _and _his fourteen-year-old sister sneaking out to a party. He half-ran-half-stumbled down the stairs and did a jog to the back sliding glass door. Surprisingly, the back patio was empty. It was slightly shocking, considering there was a hot tub and swimming pool. Link glanced around but didn't see a sign of his sister or Veran.

Was it another prank? But what was it for? Just to stand out there? That didn't make much sense. He sighed as he turned to walk back inside. Link had to stop himself from running into a huge guy that was standing in the way. Wait, a huge guy? Link didn't hear the door open. Where had he come from.

Link looked up at the towering figure. Ugly was the first word that came to mind. The guy was hideous. Though, he seemed slightly familiar. Link had to squint to recognize him. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Woah, who invited you?" He said aloud. Ganondorf glared.

"I could ask you the same question, fairy boy." He said in a deep voice. It almost sounded like he was gargling gravel.

"Forget that. Why are you standing right behind me? That's kinda creepy, don't ya think?" Link asked. Link at first didn't notice the other teenagers behind him. He tried to remember their names.

Veran was the goth girl with the blue hair. Ghirahim was the diamond guy that was nicknamed Gay-ra-him. KK was some Lucario dude that Ami used to date. Wolf was some dude that decided to dye his hair purple and grey and he had a fondness for bullying. Bowser was a big buff dude with a red mohawk and red eye-contacts that was rumored to be a pyro. DZ was a girl that looked almost identical to Zelda, but she had raven hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. In Link's opinion, Zelda was prettier.

"So, what was this with Aryll?" Link asked, taking in his gang of circus freaks.

"Nothing, really. How else were we supposed to get you outside?" Veran asked, looking creepy with black lipstick illuminating an almost evil smile. Link pretended not to be creeped out by that.

"So, what exactly did you want?" Link asked, sounding braver than he felt.

"Oh, you'll see." Ganondorf said, roughly grabbing him by the arm. Link tried to let out a yelp of shock, but his mouth was covered soon. He tried his best to fight back by trying to kick Ganondork, but as soon as his foot made contact with his knee Link was pretty sure it was broken. Geeze, did that guy where pants made of steel?

Link tried in vein to pry Ganondorf's hand off his face, but the guy had a grip like iron. Suddenly, a shooting pain spread through the veins of the back of his head. His vision became red as he stumbled.

"So, what do we do with 'em now?" Said a voice that he could have sworn came from Bowser's direction, but he was too dizzy to focus.

"DZ, pull up the van." Ganondorf's voice said as he threw the keys. Or Link thought he threw the keys. He could barely see anything. One last thought rolled through his mind before he blacked out.

_Are they going to kill me?_

**So, er, yeah, that last part is kinda out there. We were super rushed while writing it. Umm... review.**


End file.
